Klara Drosselmeyer
Klara May Drosselmeyer 'is an 2016-introduced and all-around character. Originally thought to be the next Clara of ''The Nutcracker ballet, it has since been revealed Klara has, in fact, no destiny whatsoever. With this new information, Klara seeks to find her destiny as the Snowflake Queen in the ballet. As a rebel with a cause, Klara wants her half-sister to be happy even though she'll never admit it. Character Personality *tRuSt IsSuEs *Sass-a-frass with a heart of gold and determination to get a role and not be kicked out of EAH...somehow. *Seriously she cares for others so much it's honestly super sweet *very daring. seriously she will do stuff that she will somehow never get caught doing. *v v v materialistic. loves fashion and couture and demands the best *overreactive, if one little thing goes wrong she will have a fit no matter what *secretly very guilt-ridden for all the stuff she's caused by existing, but no going back now Hobbies and Interests *Fashion is her passion *ADORES DANCING *Making other people happy :) *Candy and/or twix *Toys :D Appearance Klara has her brown hair with light pink and pastel blue streaks usually up in a bun, framing her oval face. Her ice-blue eyes show her intensity for dance while also complimenting her tan skin. Portrayal TBA Fairy Tale Fairy Tale Its...complicated. Thinking she would be the next Clara from The Nutcracker but soon proven wrong by Legacy Day when her page was blank, Klara was left without a destiny or a legacy to uphold. Therefore, Klara has decided to make her ''own ''destiny if her next choice doesn't work out. Her next choice, you ask? The Snowflake Queen of course! Anything to be royalty! How Does Klara Come Into It When the marriage of Xavier Drosselmeyer and Marilyn Stahlbaum started falling through, Xavier had started an affair with Marilyn's sister, Mila. 9 months into the affair, an accidental pregnancy had occured. This was Klara. Klara was kept a secret to Xavier's family and the rest of her world, and was pampered by her mother and father throughout her life. Learning from home, Klara was brought up perfectly mannered and smart. However, socially she had picked up on her father's social manners. Rude and entitled, when coming to EAH she had a wake up call. And, she also discovered she had a half-sister. Viewpoint On Destiny Mad at her father for not only keeping something as big as a ''sibling ''from her and feeling guilty for ruining said-sibling's life, Klara has taken on the rebel stance. Having been a royal until she learned of the events Marissa experienced after Legacy Day, she took on the stance believing it was wrong for anyone to be forced into a role they didn't want to be in. Plus...Klara doesn't really have a destiny anyway. Outfits Relationships Family '''TBA Friends TBA Pets TBA Enemies TBA Romance TBA School Life Class Schedule |'Hero Training' |'FREE' |Hexonomics |Hero Training |- |''Fourth Period'' |Toy Collecting and Care |'FREE' |Geografairy |Advanced Ballet |Toy Collecting and Care |- |''Lunch'' | | | | | |- |''Fifth Period'' |Grimmnastics |Grimmnastics |Grimmnastics |Grimmnastics |Grimmnastics |- |''Sixth Period'' |Advanced Ballet |Magicology |Toy Collecting and Care |'FREE' |Throne Economics |- |''Throneroom (Professor)'' |Madame Maid Marian |Madame Maid Marian |Madame Maid Marian |Madame Maid Marian |Madame Maid Marian |- |''Study Ball (Professor)'' |Professor Card |Evil Step-Libraians |Headmaster Grimm |Giles Grimm |Professor Card |- |''Clubs Period'' |Dance Competition Team (The Dancing Princesses) |Cheerhexing Squad |Dance Competition Team (The Dancing Princesses) |Cheerhexing Squad |Dance Competition Team (The Dancing Princesses) |} Quotes TBA Theme Songs Snowfall by Ingrid Michaelson Consequences '''by Camila Cabello TBA Trivia '''TBA Timeline TBA Gallery TBA Category:Rose's OCs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Nutcracker Category:Rebels